Talk:Bob Page
In the Trivia section: >Bob Page seems to be already basically nano-augumented in 2027. This is highly improbable since nano-technology is still at its infancy. The strip of wire taped to his forehead is more probably a cerebral implant like Sarif's and Chinaboy's. He also does not have the red shiny eyes in 2027. DimitryZ 14:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :True, it's probably a cerebral implant, later upgraded with nanotech. Also, remember he's got two metal cricles in his hair at the back of his head in DX1, probably the same left-over mech augs. -S- 14:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Based on the Deus Ex Bible, experiment about nano-agumentation begin in the early 2020s, so many years before 2027. Since Bob Page was never mentionned to be mechanically augmented (so your suggestion is more a speculation than he is nano-augmented already), he have the same augmentation of Deus Ex in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, it's the right hand and protégé of Morgan Everett (leader of the Illuminati) and one of the main contributor of nano-augmentation experimentation, he is in fact most probable. The devs have make that choice to put the famous implant (only one in 2027, two in 2052 and of the same model) and in the end of Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Bob Page speak about nano technology normally, not like nano technology is just only a prototype for the Illuminati. In fact, we also don't know when Walton Simons was nano-aug, he can be before JC Denton. In another point, when Bob Page speak about JC Denton that he's a prototype, he is a prototype for widespread nano-aug, compatible with all. Bob Page was born human and was nano-augmented, but he has only one in a billion chance of failure right? So why this is successful specifically for him? Because the nanite was adapted specifically for him which is extremely costly but he has the power and the money to do that. The fact that he basically nano-augmented already in 2027 doesn't surprise me actually, and I find that quite normal. Itachou [~talk~] 19:21, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :I think that he his mechanical augmented, because studies on nano-augmentations are still at the beginning and we know that the compatibility is extremely rare (Paul is the only one compatible at that time as well as Adam has no problem with the mech-aug rejection). Even before Paul was enhanced was cloned several times to improve the process, later Walton Simons was the first human being with DNA rewritten to accept the nano-augmentations (ie a kind of prototype), while Bob is the last on the list.--Elpeppo87 11:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Without evidence given by a developer like I said, any suggestion about he is mechanically augmented is more a speculation than he is nano-augmented already since Bob Page was never mentionned nowhere to be mechanically augmented, and we don't know when he was nano-augmented. Compatibility is not a problem since Bob Page wanted to have nano-augmentations and finally was strangely compatible (DNA rewriting or not) and had nano-augmentations. Bob Page is actually already a prototype willing to sacrifice his body to become stronger with science, as can be seen in Area 51 at the end of Deus Ex. The devs also have make the choice to put one of his implant, that was not necessary since his voice and his face allow easily to identify him, and the implant is exactly the same as Deus Ex, when a second with the same form. In another point, we don't know the past of Walton Simons but Walton Simons was nano-augmented before JC Denton, since in the intro, he has already his nano-augmentations and JC Denton was nano-augmented in 2052 just at the start of the game, that's all we know about Walton Simons. Anyway, this debate will remain sterile until we have nothing new. Itachou [~talk~] 14:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) "richest man" description was redundant Since it has the "richest man" description further down in the page already. Eddo36 02:30, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :It would be better to put it in the intro rather than on the background section. Itachou [~talk~] 13:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Age concern I love coming to this site for a variety of different reasons, and thoroughly enjoy reading all of the articles written by everyone here. However, I have a small concern focused around Bob's age. Has it said anywhere outside of this wiki that during the events of Human Revolution that he was in his early twenties? My reason for asking this is that given the developed maturity of his voice, as well as the obvious fact that he doesn't look at all to be either 21 or anywhere near his quarterlife stage, it would appear that he would be either in his very late twenties (borderlining on thirty) or his early to mid thirties. Just a small, petty concern. Nothing more. NtechG 03:21, November 9, 2011 (UTC)